Judgment Day
by deathcurse
Summary: Vivio was a highly-trained tactical officer. She laughed in the face of danger. She punched her way through enemy attacks in the Takamachi way. But against these opponents? There was nothing Vivio could do to stave away the dreadful reckoning. A Hayate x Vivio Files story.


**_Quick Note: This takes place in the _Hayate x Vivio Files, _sometime after news of Hayate and Vivio's relationship has been leaked to their family and friends. See my profile for the full chronology of the Files stories!_**

* * *

"_The apocalypse is not around the corner."_  
—Jim Sensenbrenner

* * *

Judgment Day

Vivio was a highly-trained tactical officer. She was a Squad Leader, in charge of a Ground Forces Defence Corps elite team! Squad 10 of the GDFC Strike Team, nicknamed the Wolves, had a reputation for being a contradiction of stealth and daring courage. Vivio had more trouble with the "stealth" part of her team's reputation, but she definitely had the "daring courage" part in spades!

Unless, of course, she was facing _these _particular opponents.

Then Vivio just wanted to crawl under her favourite blanket and _hide._

Vivio gulped, shifting nervously in her seat. It was a nice chair. She recognized it as one of the dining room seats. After all, Vivio ate often at the Yagami household over the years.

But this time, she and the chair were placed not in the dining room, but in the middle of the living room. And the doors were closed and all the curtain blinds were drawn, shutting out all light save for the single light-bulb in the angled lamp that shone a bright circle down into Vivio's face. It all seemed terribly staged.

Yet Vivio was sweating and flexing her hands in nervousness.

How had she gotten herself into this situation?

"Vivio Takamachi." The tall figure in front of her said, stepping into the circle of light. Signum's arms were crossed over her chest, and she was in her full Barrier Jacket. Laevatein's hilt was in easy reach, but even without the sword in her hand Signum looked every inch the hardened warrior that Vivio knew her to be. Signum's eyes were shadowed as she continued, "Do you know why you are here?"

"Um…" Vivio mumbled, glancing nervously around at the other figures in the room before bringing her gaze back to Signum. "I'm not sure…"

"It has recently come to our attention," Vita scowled, the rabbit heads on her hat looking particularly menacing with their tapered eyes and stitched mouths, "that you have certain _intentions _towards our Mistress."

"_Recently_?" Vivio asked incredulously. "Really?"

"Er…recently for some of us, okay?" Vita snapped, blushing. The pint-sized girl slammed Graf Eisen's hammer head into one palm, quickly bringing the mood from humourous back to intimidating. "Anyway! As our Mistress' sworn knights, it is our duty to uphold the ancient rites regarding this development."

"Ancient rites?" Vivio squeaked.

"Yes, ancient rites." Shamal took up the narrative, idly twirling Klarwind around her fingers, the blue and green gems flashing in the dim light. "We are the Wolkenritter, Knights of Ancient Belka. It is our duty to uphold our Mistress' honour by ensuring that anyone who dares to present themselves as a suitor is worthy of her attention."

"Uh…" Vivio gulped, feeling her heart pound. "Um, I don't think that I'm great or anything, but uh…I do think of myself as…somewhat worthy of Hayate's attention. If she pleases."

"A fair answer," Signum said. "However, worth is not determined through self-assessment. _We _will judge whether you pass the traditional rituals…or not."

Vivio wished that she could sink into the cushion of her chair. Unfortunately, Deep Diver was Sein's Inherent Skill, not something that Vivio possessed. Forcibly, Vivio straightened her posture—she had to face this challenge head-on! That was the Takamachi way, and besides, Vivio loved Hayate enough to fight for her!

"I submit myself to your judgement."

Signum looked faintly pleased at Vivio's correct response to the obscure ritual. Vivio was very glad that Ancient Belkan history had always been one of her interests, and that Yuuno had helped her track down many old tomes about the lost civilization in her youth. Anything that might help Vivio get out of this situation intact was a blessing! Signum's face smoothed over again into her stoic mask. "You _are _aware of the Ancient Belkan traditions around this issue?"

Vivio paled. "You…you mean with the swords…and the armies…and the silk dresses?"

"No, no," Vita scoffed, shaking her head.

Vivio gave a sigh of relief.

"_That _ritual is for a marriage proposal," Shamal said helpfully. Vivio's eyes bulged, and she felt her face pale.

"M…m…m…"

Zafira appeared to take pity on Vivio, so he spoke over Vivio's stunned stammering. "The ritual for courting is different, Vivio."

"O…Okay…" Vivio wiped off the cold sweat that had broken out over her forehead. Whew! Marriage? She wasn't even sixteen yet! It probably wasn't even legal! Wait…a ritual for courting? Vivio had never read about this before… "What, um, exactly do I have to do?"

"Are you willing to undergo the Trial of Courtship for our mistress, Hayate Yagami?" Signum demanded instead, her tone dropped into her cold, husky knight's growl. Suddenly, Vivio felt the room temperature drop considerably. And it couldn't have been though any magical means, since Signum's magic was fire-based. No, it could only have been the sudden alertness and keen glint in the Wolkenritter's eyes as they closed in on Vivio with a predatory air.

But this was for Hayate! And for their relationship!

"For Hayate?" Vivio gulped, and sat up straight, trying to pull together her courage. "Yes, I'm willing."

"Very well," intoned Signum, taking a step towards Vivio. In silent unison, Shamal, Vita and Zafira moved in closer as well, surrounding Vivio's chair. She stared up at them, her hands clinging to her seat. Vivio consciously loosened her grip, returning her hands to her lap and swallowed. She didn't have to be so nervous, and besides, she was willing to fight for Hayate! Even so…when had Shamal and Vita seemed so _tall _and _intimidating?_ She expected that from Signum and Zafira, but…right now Vivio was duly reminded that _all _the Wolkenritter were considered legendary knights of Ancient Belka.

"Your first trial," Shamal said lowly, her sweet smile bringing shivers to Vivio's spine, "requires you to conduct yourself with absolute honesty and sincerity. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Vivio braced herself for what may come…

"In Ancient Belka, we used to call this _Untersuchung_." Vita crossed her arms, smirking. "I believe you modern kids would call it…20 Questions?"

The only appropriate answer Vivio could give was a low, pitiful whimper.


End file.
